


Likewise, Stark

by Quicksilvermaid, theonsfavouritetoy



Series: The Eyes of a Stranger - Extended Version [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon tries to bake cookies and is out of it.Robb really is a gift.





	Likewise, Stark

**Author's Note:**

> After all that happened we wanted to tone it down a notch and give them some quality time, just the two of them. Theon really needs it^^

Robb fumbled with his keys. Apparently the door was unlocked. He opened it, curious. Wasn't Theon out with Sansa to talk about the wedding? To everyone's surprise she had decided against marrying in Summer, suddenly having visions of being a Winter bride. Robb was entirely fine with that, as long as she didn't marry at Carnival. He really wanted to surprise his boys and whisk them away to Venice for a little celebration of how it all started.  
Sansa ultimately had decided on January, up at Winterfell Estate of course. Their mum was already beside herself, even if it was still three months away. Robb’s musings were cut short by a distinct smell - was something burning? He hastened his steps into the main room, only to find all the windows open, and Theon at the table, head down on his arms. In front of him sat a large tray with small black lumps all over it.

Robb dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and moved over to the table. "Theon? What-"  
A muffled "Fuck off, Stark," interrupted him. Huh. Robb never was one for easily being pushed away, so he sat down on the chair next to Theon.  
"Don't think so. What's up, man?"  
Theon groaned, then looked up. He had a smudge of something across his nose, powdery stuff in his hair and his eyes were red. Robb jolted at the sight. "Have you been  _crying_?"  
Theon tried to snort, but it sounded more like a sob. "No, I just gave myself smoke poisoning, and I'll kill you if you say anything about fags now."  
Robb held up his hands. "Wouldn't dare. Hey..." He nudged Theon's arm. "Shouldn't you be having coffee with Sansa right now?"  
Theon shrugged. "We were through quickly. And I wanted to... to..." He let his head slump down again and the rest of the sentence was unintelligible.  
Robb tried anyway. "What was that? You wanted to make cookies?" Theon didn't stir and Robb looked around the kitchen.

On the countertop were several used mixing bowls and baking tools, and everywhere was the same powdery stuff as in Theon's hair. Robb blinked. The mess... He shook his head. Later. Carefully he put a hand on Theon's neck. "What gave you that idea?"  
The answer was mumbled but Robb understood it clear enough. "Wanted to surprise you."  
_Aw..._ Robb melted. He caught himself just before he chuckled. Theon would totally take that the wrong way just now. Instead Robb grabbed one of the black things from the tray.  
"Thank you, sweetie. I'm sure they're delicious." Theon's head shot up, eyes wide. "You can't eat that!!"  
Robb shrugged. "Why not? My boyfriend made me cookies, I wanna eat them."  
Theon snatched the lump away, quickly sliding the tray out of reach. "Are you nuts, Stark? A little pressure and we could make diamonds from this stuff!"

Robb studied Theon's face closely. "Will you tell me now? Why you're making cookies and crying in my kitchen? Or do I have to get it out of you the hard way?"  
Theon glowered at him. "No idea what you're talking about."  
Robb heaved a sigh and got up. "The hard way then." He walked over to the DVD shelf and started searching. He found what he was looking for quickly and went back to the table, DVDs behind his back. Theon watched his approach with suspicion. Robb put the first DVD on the table. _Braveheart._ Robb could see Theon flinch, but then he rolled his eyes. Robb put down the second DVD. _Pearl Harbour._ Now Theon was recoiled slightly, his indifferent mask slipping for a moment. So Robb delivered the death blow. _A.I._  
Theon gasped. Then shivered. Robb smiled. "Tell me... or we watch it." Theon's mouth twitched. Robb leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Twice."

"ALRIGHT YOU BLACKMAILING ASS!!!!" Theon jumped up. "I tried to bake cookies for you because I'm an entirely stupid, jealous, idiotic, incapable MORON!" He slumped against the kitchen counter, breathless and flushed, with that smudge on his nose and his hair all disheveled and Robb wanted to kiss him senseless.  
Instead he repeated, incredulous, "Jealous?"  
Theon crossed his arms and frowned. "Don't make it worse than it already is."  
Robb cocked his head. "Theon, seriously..."  
Theon kicked his foot. "How can I, of all people, be jealous, you mean? Ironic, I know. But I can't help it."  
Robb made a step towards Theon, then another. "Just because I fucked Gen doesn't mean I - OW!" Theon had punched him in the chest.  
"Loverboy?? Really, Stark you are even dumber than me. You can drill loverboy's arse until doomsday for all I care."  
Robb was startled. He hadn't expected Theon to feel any different than that to begin with, so what... An absurd thought came to his mind. 

"Jon. You're jealous of Jon." Theon didn't answer and Robb felt entirely confused. "But we didn't, I mean, I didn't, or... I don't get it."  
Theon grinned shortly. "No you don't. And I know that it's stupid, but..." He looked up. "You love him?"  
That left Robb even more baffled. "Of course?" Theon's mouth fell open and his breath hitched in his throat. Robb stared at him. He looked like he was hurting, like Robb was breaking up with him - oh. Oh. He laughed, he couldn't help himself. Theon's face took on such a wounded expression Robb stopped himself immediately.  
"Hey," he said helplessly, "hey... you're serious?" Theon looked aside and nodded. 

Robb closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Theon, who stayed stiff and unyielding. "Come on. Let's sit down." Theon didn't answer but followed Robb to the armchair where he sat down, pulling Theon with him. They often sat together like that and Robb loved it. He stroked Theon's back until his shoulders sagged a little, and finally he gave up and cuddled against Robb. Robb buried his nose in Theon's hair.  
"Cinnamon?"  
Theon smiled. "Yeah. Listen, I know it's dumb, but I know how much you love Snow, I mean he's your brother and all, but..." He trailed off.  
Robb pulled him a little tighter against his chest. "Why now? I've always loved Jon, and I've wanted him like that for a while now and it never bothered you. Actually I had the distinct feeling you liked seeing us together." 

"True, true. Never seen anything so perfect. But now you know he wants you too... I thought, well, maybe you'd want to... be with him?"  
Robb said nothing. He tried to form his thoughts into coherent sentences, but somehow... He gave up. "I love Jon. I want Jon. And if I'm not judging entirely wrongly, I'll have Jon, someday. And he'll always be my brother. But he's not the one I need to breathe." He cringed a bit. He'd told Jon once how he felt about Theon, but telling Theon was an entirely different feat.

Theon looked up. "You need me?" His voice sounded bewildered and Robb wanted to smack him.  
"You are an idiot. But I love you, idiot or not. And I need you to love me and no one else. If Jon decided he doesn't want me after all I'd be hurt, disappointed and maybe a little bit heartbroken. If you decided one day you’ve had enough of me... I can't even imagine. You are my love, my best friend, my..." Robb hesitated. _Oh what the hell!_ "My soulmate." He fell silent after the last word, hardly daring to breathe. And suddenly Theon's mouth was on his and then he laughed against Robb's neck, sounding giddy with relief.  
"Shut up, Stark," he finally said, eyes glittering. Robb kissed his nose. "Mmh... chocolate and cinnamon. I love my cookies."  
Theon pulled back a little. "You know I baked with only my shorts on, and I think I have chocolate on my chest. And my stomach." Robb grinned and pulled him close again. 

Later when Theon grumpily cleaned the kitchen under Robb's stern supervision a question came to Robb’s mind.  
"Why did the cookies burn? Turned the oven too hot?"  
Theon looked over his shoulder. "Ah... well, I was mixing and kneading and doing all that stuff and I thought about your face when you'd come home to a batch of cookies and maybe you'd be so happy you'd do that thing I like best and..."  
He paused and Robb cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"  
Theon actually blushed. "And then I went and had a wank in the bathroom and it was really good and when I came back everything was smokey and horrible."  
Robb shook his head. "I must really love you."  
Theon grinned, eyes glittering with mirth. "Likewise, Stark."


End file.
